


Roll Call

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minty, be careful, the people here are... different."</p><p>"How so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Call

"You all settled?" Ravs asked his sister as she finished unpacking her things in her dorm.

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully, looking at her warmly decorated half of the room versus the bright rainbow of colors coming from where her roommate already unpacked her stuff.

"Remember, I've been here a year, so ask me any and all questions, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," She teased.

"Oh, and Minty, be careful, the people here are.. different."

Minty sat down on her brown bedspread. "How so?"

"Well for starters..." Ravs took a breath. "There's a werewolf, a walrus-selkie-thing, a slime mobkin, three aliens, a blaze mobkin, an Enderborn, a dwarf, an animal healer and some amphibious thing who are both witches, two demigods, a half-panda-half-human, a nature elf, some grumpy business major with a vitamin deficiency, a slightly insane science major, a flux queen, a peppy computers major with hair that changes color based on her mood, and us."

"The shoddy waitress with purple hair and the mayor of LoserVille." Minty concluded with a slightly hopeless laugh.

"Pretty much."


End file.
